The Weapon That Could Supposedly Destroy Minecraft
My 5th Minecraft pasta, I hope you enjoy! Location: EpicFartNite Sever… Two mysterious players were having a conversation in a throne room. Behind them was a block of TNT. Co-Owner Jacob90: are you sure this is the right thing to do? Owner SwiftNinja: whatever stops them from killing us. Co-Owner Jacob90: fine. just, do it. Owner SwiftNinja: it was nice knowing you man. Co-Owner Jacob90: yeah, sure. XxROBLOX_ProxX: hewooo Co-Owner Jacob90: whatdahf*** 2 hours earlier… JohnnyMac45 joined the game JohnnyMac45: hey CreeperTom13, you there? CreeperTom13: you bet. JohnnyMac45: where are you then? CreeperTom13: I’m in the abandon mineshaft. JohnnyMac45: ok, lets try not to act suspicious. CreeperTom13: what if the admin finds out our secret? JohnnyMac45: they won’t, let’s just speak in German. CreeperTom13: BUT WHAT IF THE ADMIN KNOWS HOW TO SPEACK GERMAN!? JohnnyMac45: don’t use caps! He’ll see it! CreeperTom13: sorry, lets just get this over with. The two players meet up in the abandon mineshaft and began chatting in German. Suddenly, a nosey player by the name of TheMaskedMob7 wanders into the abandon mineshaft and discovers the two players having an interesting conversation. TheMaskedMob7 puts their secretive words into google translate and finds out that the two players were talking about the admins house! The admins house is a large obsidian castle that the owners of the server hang out in. The admin and his friend who is the co-owner, are the only ones that have access to the admins house. It appeared that JohnnyMac45 claimed that he knew a glitch that could get them inside the admins house. They continued chatting about what they were going to do to get inside the admins house, not knowing TheMaskedMob7 was watching them. TheMaskedMob7 wanted to be a hero in the admins eyes, so he reported the two players to SwiftNinja. Owner SwiftNinja: well, well, well. What do we have here? JohnnyMac45: sh*t CreeperTom13: why hello SwiftNinja! We where just talking about how cool you are. SwiftNinja examined the chat history. Owner SwiftNinja: I’m not that dumb, unlike you dumb head. TheMaskedMob7: oooh, roasted! Owner SwiftNinja: shut up TheMaskedMob7: ok sorry :( Owner SwiftNinja: rule 1 on this server specifically states to never attempt to break into the admins house, never mention the admins house, never ask about the admins house, etc., etc., etc. CreeperTom13: but why!? What’s so important about what’s inside the admins house!? Owner SwiftNinja: WHAT DID I SAY!? JohnnyMac45: please don’t banned us, we won’t break into the admins house, we promise! Owner SwiftNinja: fat chance. JohnnyMac45 and CreeperTom13 where banned from the server, never to be heard from again. TheMaskedMob7: glad that’s over :) Owner SwiftNinja: yeah…but unfortunately, I’m gonna banned you to. TheMaskedMob7: wait, WHAT!? Owner SwiftNinja: goodbye. TheMaskedMob7 was banned from EpicFartNite. Reason: you know too much now. SwiftNinja went back to watching the server. He went to the minigames lobby, the PVP arena, the parkour courses and the faction bases. There was one thing that disturbed him though, a player in a cactus skin was following him. The players username was XxROBLOX_ProxX. Owner SwiftNinja: um, hi? XxROBLOX_ProxX: I eat grass. Owner SwiftNinja: ok… Jacob90 joined the game SwiftNinja took his eyes off the noob. Owner SwiftNinja: hey man Co-Owner Jacob90: hello Owner SwiftNinja: listen, we need to talk. SwiftNinja and Jacob90 teleported to a private area in the server. Owner SwiftNinja: I fear that players know… Co-Owner Jacob90: know what? Owner SwiftNinja: how to get into the admins house. Co-Owner Jacob90: nonsense, the admins house is impossible for other players to get access to. Owner SwiftNinja: I had to banned two players that knew how to get into the admins house, and another one for getting in on their conversation! Co-Owner Jacob90: you do realize they were probably just joking around. Owner SwiftNinja: what if they weren’t? Co-Owner Jacob90: oh, for craps sake, just let it go! Owner SwiftNinja: fine. Co-Owner Jacob90: why do we keep that thing in the admins house anyway? Owner SwiftNinja: we need to keep everybody safe. Co-Owner Jacob90: but, couldn’t we just do it now? Owner SwiftNinja: no, we must wait. Co-Owner Jacob90: fine… Suddenly, a message appeared in the chat and there was a loud beeping noise. Warning: Admins House has been accessed by unknown user/Server is in lockdown mode/ freezing all entities Players throughout the server started panicking. Trooper40: what’s happening!? TinyDoug: I can’t move! TheLastUnicorn: help me! FreddyFoozBall: what the hell is going on!? Purple_Chan: nani?!?!?!?!?!?! XxROBLOX_ProxX: I eat grass Owner SwiftNinja: F***! Somebody must have broken into the admins house!! Co-Owner Jacob90: But how!? Owner SwiftNinja: never mind that that! The player that broken in must be frozen in place because of lockdown mode, let’s go! They were the only ones that could move, or so they thought. When they got to the admins house, they found a sign on the throne chair that said: I’m coming for you. Owner SwiftNinja: oh no… Co-Owner Jacob90: do you think it’s a creepypasta? Owner SwiftNinja: it appears they found us. There is only one thing we can do. SwiftNinja flicked a lever on the side of the throne chair, pistons pushed up a block of TNT from the ground. Owner SwiftNinja: there it is, the weapon that can destroy minecraft. Co-Owner Jacob90: what!? you want to set that thing off now!? Not that I’m against it… Owner SwiftNinja: this is the only way we can save everybody. Co-Owner Jacob90: are you sure there isn’t another way? Owner SwiftNinja: I’m afraid not. Co-Owner Jacob90: are you sure this is the right thing to do? Owner SwiftNinja: whatever stops them from killing us. Co-Owner Jacob90: fine. just, do it. Owner SwiftNinja: it was nice knowing you man. Co-Owner Jacob90: yeah, sure. XxROBLOX_ProxX: hewooo Co-Owner Jacob90: whatdahf*** Co-Owner Jacob90: how the hell did you get in here!? XxROBLOX_ProxX: easy, hacks. Owner SwiftNinja: hey I know him!! XxROBLOX_ProxX: not exactly, allow me to introduce my true self, my name is Edgar Leeman. I was a spy sent from Mojang to investigate the strange activity here. Now I know that you created a heavily modified TNT block that could shut down every Minecraft server on Java Edition. I was the one who placed the sign down by the way, TROLOLOLO! Owner SwiftNinja: YOU MOTHERF*****!!! XxROBLOX_ProxX: Ha, I’ve been called worse than that. Co-Owner Jacob90: why are you doing this? XxROBLOX_ProxX: well why do you want to destroy minecraft? Owner SwiftNinja: because of the creepypasta’s! they kill people and imprison their souls into this game! What else could we do!? XxROBLOX_ProxX: CREEPYPASTA’S ARE AS FAKE AS FLUFFY UNICORNS! You obviously went insane by reading one to many creepypasta’s. You need help man. Owner SwiftNinja: says the a-hole who eats grass. XxROBLOX_ProxX: I was just joking, you know. Owner SwiftNinja: The point is, were saving lives! Set it off Jacob90! XxROBLOX_ProxX: NO! DON’T DO IT! Co-Owner Jacob90: … Owner SwiftNinja: well, what are you waiting for!? You have the flint and steal! Do it! Co-Owner Jacob90: no. Owner SwiftNinja: WHAT!?!?!? Co-Owner Jacob90: I can’t. It’s not right. Owner SwiftNinja: YOU MEAN SAVING LIVES ISN’T RIGHT!? Co-Owner Jacob90: there are no lives to be saved! This as all been a waste of summer break. Owner SwiftNinja: what do you mean? Co-Owner Jacob90: XxROBLOX_ProxX is right. Creepypasta’s aren’t real. There just made up stories to entertain people. Were both insane. Owner SwiftNinja: DON’T DO THIS! YOU WERE A BROTHER TO ME!! Co-Owner Jacob90: I’m going to destroy the weapon. Co-Owner Jacob90: IT’S FOR YOUR OWN GOOD! XxROBLOX_ProxX: guy’s stop using caps, it’s driving me nuts. Co-Owner Jacob90: SHUT UP! XxROBLOX_ProxX: ok then… Co-Owner Jacob90: I’m sorry SwiftNinja… Jacob90 took out an enchanted diamond pickaxe and struck at the TNT, destroying it in one hit. Owner SwiftNinja: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Owner SwiftNinja: fjshdhgfjusygadfg47-=sdxzzusy:dgsuy.,dfgsduyfgyu232173w64wre SwiftNinja left the game XxROBLOX_ProxX: yeah! Minecraft is saved! Co-Owner Jacob90: I just hope SwiftNinja recovers, who knows what he could be going through right now… The Admin has never been heard from up to this day, as for the EpicFartNite server, it was shut down do to Mojang thinking it wasn’t safe enough to in active. Jacob90 went on to making his own public server with XxROBLOX_ProxX being his helper. All was well. Category:Creepypasta Category:Long Pastas Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas Category:Shrautsticks Category:ChatPasta